Love Is Not A Fairytale
by thelovelygifs
Summary: this is the second part of the trilogy. First part being The Life After The Second Virus


**Love is not a fairytale (Sequel to The Life After The Second Virus)**

"Bray stops hitting your sister." Lex shouted as he grabbed Bray Jr. and walked with him to an other room. Solaris sat there on the floor crying and Amber picked her up. "It's okay sweaty. I won't let Bray hit you again." Amber said and walked around with her one year old daughter. She walked over to the sofa and sat down. She smiled at Lex who was holding Bray Jr.

"Lex let me talk to him. You can take Solaris while I pick Bray up and talk to him."

"You shouldn't be carrying around Bray Jr. He is too heavy and I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

"Lex I will be fine." Amber said and walked over to him and gave him Solaris as she picked up the three year old Bray Jr.

"Bray you know that you shouldn't hit your sister. So why did you hit her."

"She had my toy."

"That is no excuse. You should have come to me or Lex. You know that sweaty. Don't hit her again or you will not get any desert or candy for the next two weeks."

"Okay. Can I go now?"

"Yes you can. But be nice to your sister." Amber said as she watched Bray Jr. run to his room. He had his room downstairs just like Lex and Amber. After their wedding then Amber and Lex moved to an other building that had only one floor so they were now living in a mall that only had one floor. The mall they lived in with the mallrats is in the other end of the city and Amber and Lex didn't go there so often. They liked to be alone in their mall.

Trudy and Jay were in the mall with the others and Brady was now five years and she was running around trying to find someone who wants to play with her. But no one of the older kids wanted to play with her not even her mum.

"Mummy. Can we go visit Aunt Amber and Bray and Solaris?"

"No not now." Trudy said and rushed of to the toilet. Brady sat down on the floor and grabbed her teddy and played with it. Then she tossed it at the wall and sulked. She wanted to go and see Amber and Bray Jr.

Solaris was in Lex arms and she looked at Lex and pulled his hair. Lex smiled he liked Solaris and he didn't care that she pulled his hair. He loved the kids just like if they were his own. He couldn't wait until Amber was going to give birth to their own child. He was happier then he could remember. He smiled and remembered the wedding day.

Flashback

"_Lex wake up." Ryan said and walked in to Lex and Amber's room and woke him up._

"_What?"_

"_It's your wedding day."_

"_Oops. Then I better get dressed." Lex said and walked to his closet and took on his tuxedo._

_Amber sat in her room thinking if she should wear her old wedding dress or take the new one. She decided to take the old one. She loved it and she could still get in to it. She took this dress on __.__ and smiled. She sat in her room and waited for the signal from Salene. Salene was waiting for Lex and Ryan to get down so she could marry Lex and Amber. Lex got down and stood in front of Salene with Ryan on his right side. "Amber you can come down now." Salene said and smiled. Amber walked down with Trudy in front of her. Trudy had Solaris in her arms so Amber didn't have to carry her. Amber walked down the stairs and walked over to Lex and she stood on his left side with Trudy and Solaris on her left. Ryan was holding Bray Jr. so he also could be in the wedding. _

"_We are gathered here toady in front of family and friends to marry these two and they are going to say there own wouws."_

"_Amber I love you with my whole heart and I don't know what I would have done if you had died that day when you found Bray. I will love you forever and I will take care of you always." Lex said and smiled._

"_Lex I love you from the bottom of my heart and I am glad that you were there for me during that time when Bray and Josh died. If it wouldn't be for you then I would most certainly be dead now and so would Solaris be too. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life with you and I will love you and take care of you 'til death do us apart." Amber said and smiled._

"_I now pronouns you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Salene said and Lex and Amber kissed._

End of flashback

Lex smiled when he thought of the wedding. He was so happy. Amber walked over to him and kissed him.

"Lex?"

"Yes Amber."

"Can we move back to the mall? I miss our friends."

"Yes we can move back if you want to. But it might get really crowded in the mall when our kids grow up."

"I don't care. I want to be with my friends and Bray Jr. and Brady deserves to be with each other. They are cousins." Amber said and walked to her room and packed her bag with Bray Jr.'s stuff her own and Solaris' stuff. So it became four bags with hers and the kids stuff. Lex packed his bag then he got the stroller and put Bray Jr. and Solaris in one and all the bags in one. Amber took the stroller with the kids and Lex took the stroller with the bags. They walked and walked until they got to the mall. When they got to the mall then they passed Trudy who was walking towards her room.

"Amber." Trudy said and smiled. She had missed her best friend so much and she hugged her.

"Hey Trudy. We are back and we are staying." Amber said and smiled. Trudy felt something kick and looked at Amber and saw that she was pregnant.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"I'm in the seventh month." Amber said and smiled.

"Wow. I'm in the second month." Trudy said and smiled.

"Congratulations." Both Amber and Lex said and smiled.

Jay walked around in the mall trying to find Trudy. Then he saw her with Amber and Lex and their kids. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Amber. So you are back?"

"Yes we are back and we are staying."

"That's fun." Jay said and smiled.

Amber lifted Bray Jr. up from the stroller and put him down on the floor. Bray Jr. walked around and walked to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step. Brady could hear Trudy talking to Amber so she walked out and saw Bray Jr. and ran over to him.

"Hey Bray. Wanna play?"

"Okay." Bray Jr. said and walked with Brady and they sat on the floor in her room playing with toys.

Amber picked up Solaris and smiled. She loved her kids and now she was about to get a third one. She was happier now when she was with her friends. She walked to the shoe shop and put the stroller in there and Lex put the stroller with the bags in there. He then dragged an other bed in to the room that Bray Jr. was going to sleep in and then two cribs. One for Solaris and one for the unborn baby. Amber walked to the café and sat down in the sofa with Solaris in her arms. Solaris had fallen asleep and she looked so peaceful when she slept.

Ellie was trying to get Dex not to run around in the mall but it was impossible. He ran to the café and stopped when he saw Amber. He sat down on the floor and looked at her.

Ellie walked after him and smiled when she saw Amber.

"Hey Amber. I see that you Lex and the kids is back."

"Yes we are. And is that Dex?"

"Yes it is. He is two years now and he won't sit still. He is running around like a rabbit."

"I know. Bray Jr. is still like that sometimes. I think he is playing with Brady now."

"Well I'm glad that you are back. I've missed you." Ellie said and walked over to Amber and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you guys too that's why we are back. It's lonely to be without you guys. You make my life fun." Amber said and smiled. Solaris was awake now and she looked at Ellie and started to cry.

"Shh. It is okay. Mummy is here." Amber said and stood up and started to sing. She didn't have to sing long before Solaris fell asleep again.

Ellie picked up Dex and sat down in the sofa. Amber sat down in the sofa again and smiled. She was happy to be back.

Jack was walking around up on the roof. He looked out over the city. He didn't love Ellie anymore. He loved someone else. He didn't know how to tell her.

Jay was keeping an eye on Brady and Bray as they played on the floor in her room. Lex walked out of the room and walked towards Salene's room without noticing it. Salene and May was talking in her room and they were laughing too. He loved to hear laughs. He realized that he had walked to Salene's room so he hurried away from there and walked up to the café and sat down on a chair and looked at Ellie and Amber.

Trudy was thinking of how she would tell Jay that she wasn't in love with him any more. She was in love with someone else. She was hoping that Jay wouldn't get to mad at her when she told him. She walked up to Jay and smiled.

"Jay we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good."

"I know but I need to tell you that I am not in love with you any more."

"What you aren't?"

"No I'm not. I'm sorry but I love someone else."

"Who?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"Is the child mine or the other guy's?"

"It isn't yours I'm sorry Jay." Trudy said and walked in to her room and sat down on her bed and looked at Bray Jr. and Brady play.

Jay walked up to the roof and sat down on the edge and looked out over the city. He didn't even notice Jack. He was too sad to even thinking about anything. He had just lost his girlfriend and he found out that the baby wasn't his. He got devastated.

Jack saw Jay and he walked down and looked for Ellie. He walked in to the café and saw her. He also saw Amber and Lex. He realized that they were back.

"Hey Amber and Lex. Ellie I want to talk to you alone." Jack said and looked at them.

"Okay. Amber can you keep and eye on Dex for me?"

"Yes I can." Amber said and smiled. She gave Solaris to Lex and took Dex in her arms so he couldn't run away.

"Ellie the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I'm in love with someone else."

"Who? I demand to know."

"It's Trudy." Jack said and looked at Ellie. She ran back to the café and took Dex from Amber and ran out of the mall. She didn't know what she was doing. After a while she thought she saw someone but it was imagination she thought.

The Guardian had been outside the mall all the this time looking and wondering when Trudy was going to go out with just Brady but it hadn't happened yet. Then he saw that other girl with a baby boy and he followed her.

Ellie looked around. She thought someone was following her but she couldn't see anyone so she thought that she just was paranoid but it wasn't the case. She was being followed. The Guardian was still hiding as he watches her walk in the city with her kid. He couldn't take her. She was the wrong female. He wanted The Supreme Mother and the Divine Child. Not some other mallrat with a kid. He walked back to the mall and sat down and looked at the exit. He was hoping that Trudy would take Brady for a walk alone.

Jack walked around in the mall trying to see where Trudy was. He found her in her room watching Brady and Bray Jr. play.

"Hey Trudy."

"Jack." Trudy said and stood up and hugged him. Jack smiled and hugged her back.

"Shall we go for a walk with Brady and Lottie?"

"Yeah sure. She can watch Brady while we talk." Trudy said and smiled. She picked up Brady Jr. and walked to the café with him.

"Amber I'm going out for a walk so here is Bray." Trudy said and put him down on the floor. Amber walked over to Lex and took Solaris and Lex walked over to Bray Jr. and picked him up and then he walked over to Amber and they both sat down in the sofa.

Trudy walked back down and walked to Lottie's room.

"Lottie?"

"Yes." Lottie said and walked out of her room.

"Do you want to come with me and Brady for a walk?"

"Can I?"

"Yes. You can watch her while I and Jack talk."

"Okay." Lottie said and smiled and took her coat. She walked with Jack and Trudy as she pushed the stroller with Brady in it.

The four of them walked to a field with a river next to it. Jack and Trudy walked down to the river and sat there looking at each other. Then they kissed.

Lottie had put the stroller next to her and turned her back to it and started to pick flowers. Trudy and Jack had their back to the stroller too and Brady was asleep so they didn't expect that she would talk.

The Guardian had followed the four of them and saw that they all had their back to Brady so he picked up the sleeping girl from the stroller and walked away and in to the bushes. When Lottie turned around then was Brady gone. She looked around and got nervous. "Brady." She shouted and got really worried. Trudy heard that Lottie was calling out her name and saw that she was looking for Brady. Trudy got up on her legs and ran over to Lottie. Jack followed Trudy and stood next to her when she stopped. "Where is Brady?"

"I don't know."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Trudy yelled and looked at Lottie. Lottie got so scared that she ran of crying. She ran back to the mall and ran in to her room and crawled in under her bed and lays there. Trudy is walking around on the field shouting. "BRADY! BRADY WHERE ARE YOU?" She screams until the night falls and she and Jack had still not found Brady so Jack help Trudy back to the mall. She was devastated. Jack walked her to his room and laid her down on the bed. She cries herself to sleep.

The Guardian is in his hideout and he is making sure that Brady can't run away. He had his new lieutenant Wolf watching over her so she wouldn't walk out of the hideout. He was planning to get The Supreme Mother back but he didn't know how. He walked back to the mall and kept an eye out to see if Trudy was going to go out on her own to look for Brady. Because if she did then he could take her too.

Amber saw Trudy cry as Jack escorted her to his room. She walked to hers and Lex's room and put down Solaris in the cradle and walked to Jack's room and walked in and put her arms around her best friend. Trudy was still crying she wanted Brady back.

"Trudy are you okay?"

"No I'm not. That stupid brat lost my daughter." Trudy said and got angry.

"Calm down Trudy. We will find Brady."

"But what if we don't. I don't know what to do without her. She is my baby."

"It's okay Trudy. I promise you that we'll find her." Amber said and gave Trudy a hug and walked out of the room. She walked back to her room and picked up the crying Solaris and sat down on the bed and fed her. She smiled that she had her daughter and son here and then she walked out to the café and sat down next to Lex who had Bray Jr. in his lap.

"Lex we have to go out and look for Brady."

"What why?"

"Because she is gone and we have to. Don't argue with me." Amber said and looked angry.

"Okay okay. We'll look for her in the morning." Lex said and walked to their room and put Bray Jr. in his bed and he fell asleep directly. Amber walked in to their room and put Solaris in her cradle and then went to bed. Lex lies down next to her and put his arms around Amber and they fell to sleep. The whole mall was now asleep even Lottie whom was lying under her bed crying. But Trudy woke up and paced back and forth in Jack's room and walked out of the mall to find Brady herself. It was pitch black outside and she was scared but she needed her daughter.

The guardian saw Trudy leave and he followed her and then he grabbed her from behind.

"Don't struggle or you will not see your child again."

Trudy recognized the voice and didn't struggle. She knew that he was meaning it. She remembered how he got her to almost burn Bray alive. If it wouldn't have been for Lex, Ebony and Pride then she had burned him alive. She shivered by the memories and did as the Guardian wanted her too.

Trudy looked around and saw that he had the hideout in the same place as before he took her to that island the last time. When he took her in to the cave then she knew why. He had only about ten followers this far. She then saw Brady as he let go of her then she ran over to Brady and picked her up and sat down and started to cry out of happiness. Brady looked up at her mum as she got hugged. Trudy lay down on a bed that had been made out of grass. She put Brady next to her and they fell asleep both of them. The Guardian sat in an other room meditating to see what Zoot wants him to do next.

Amber woke up and it was early morning and she smiled as she felt the baby kick. She looked her sleeping family. Lex and the kids were still sleeping. Solaris woke up and looked at her mum and before she started to cry so had Amber picked her up and walked to the café with her. She fed Solaris and then she walked over to the food cupboard and got food for herself. She then remembered that Brady was missing and after she had eaten her food then she walked out of the mall with Solaris on her hip and she walked around in the city trying to find where Brady could have disappeared to. She walked to the place where Trudy had been when Brady got kidnapped and looked around. She could see footprints. She started to follow them and they lead her to a place where she never had been before. She looked around and saw someone walk out of the cave. She saw that it was the Guardian with Trudy and Brady. She was in shock so she didn't notice that someone grabbed her from behind until it was too late. "NO LET ME GO!" She screamed but there was no use. She could get away but she couldn't get away with Solaris. So she didn't struggle she just let the Chosen guard take her over to the Guardian.

"Well look who we have here."

"Leave me alone."

"Why? You are an intruder. I think I know what to do with you." The Guardian said and made sure that Trudy, Brady, Amber and Solaris was in the same room.

Lex woke up and saw that Amber and Solaris wasn't in the room so he picked up the sleeping Bray Jr. and walked around in the mall and looked for both Amber and Trudy. He couldn't find any of them. He was getting worried.

The Guardian and his lieutenant Wolf took the girls to a boat and took them to hope island so no one could find them. When they got there then Lt Wolf took the girls and their kids in to a room that brainwashed them to believe in Power & Chaos and to believe that Zoot was alive.

Lex was getting really worried now. He put down Bray Jr. in the playpen in the café and walked in to Salene's room and woke her up.

"Salene wake up."

"Lex get lost."

"Salene. Trudy and Amber are gone and so is Solaris and Brady."

"What?" Salene said and sat up in the bed and looked at Lex and saw that he was serious.

"Okay I'll take care of Bray Jr. while you, Ryan, Slade and Jack go out and look for Amber."

"I will do that." Lex said and ran around and got Ryan, Slade and Jack to help him look for the four girls. They started with to go back to where Brady had disappeared and Lex spotted footprints right away and followed them. They lead to a cave that he recognized as the one where the Guardian had held Trudy before. The four guys walked in to the cave and saw that it was empty. They walked around in the woods but couldn't find anyone. They saw footprints leading to the beach and then out in the water. So all they could do now was to hope that the girls had got away. They ran around along the beach and when they got up on a hill then they could see a boat heading towards an island on the other side. It was Hope Island. Lex knew that they couldn't get out there since there weren't any boats left.

The Guardian had ordered the followers he had to go and get food and that they had done. They walked in to the building with lot of food and water. The Guardian got pleased and rewarded the followers. He let them she the Divine child. The followers said: "Zoot be praised." When they saw Trudy and Brady in the room with Amber and Solaris. They wondered why the Guardian had a none believer of Zoot with the Divine Child and the Supreme Mother but then they realized that it was the will of Zoot. The Guardian smiled to himself, he was going to set the plan to work today. He knew that he would need Amber too convince the mallrats to join the Chosen since she was their leader. But what he didn't know was that she had the same fighting spirit as Bray. Amber sat on the floor with Solaris in her arms and she looked at the door. She knew that she had to play along with the Guardians plans otherwise she might not get to see her family again. She looked at Trudy whom was so scared that she did everything the Guardian told her too. She wasn't going to disobey him because she was too afraid of her daughter's life. Amber was also scared but not as scared as Trudy. The Guardian had too few followers to make his plan to work so he decided to recruit more followers. He did it with the help of his Lt Wolf. Lt Wolf had left the island and he and one more follower of the Guardian had taken one of the boats to the main land and started to gather the followers that were left. They got almost the whole city. The didn't get any of the tribe but they got all strays from tribes that had kicked them out.

A month later

The Guardian had escorted the girls to one of his other hideouts near the city and he was now sure that the girls were supporting the cause so he let them go back to the mallrats.

Lex had given up seeing Amber and his own baby and Solaris so he had moved on. He was walking around the mall and kissed his new girl but all he had in his head was Amber.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing Ruby."

"I can see that something is wrong with you Lex."

"I'm fine." Lex said and walked away from Ruby and walked up to the roof. He looked out over the city and looked down at the streets. He could see two girls walking with a kid each and he knew directly that it was Amber and Trudy.

Amber and Trudy thought they were strong enough to not take the Guardians concept to them but the weren't so they knew what they had to do. So they walked to the mall and talked on the way about the plan that the Guardian had. Since Amber was both the leader of the city and the Mallrats then she could get the whole city to join the Chosen.

Lex walked down from the roof and hurried down to the grill and got it up and stood there waiting for Amber and Trudy to walk in.

Amber was walking with Solaris on her hip and she was now quite big. She had real trouble with sitting down and getting up. Trudy was holding Brady's hand as they walked and she smiled to her daughter happy to have her with her. The Guardian could have done like he did before and that was to use a kid that looked like Brady. But this time he didn't. He let her have her baby with her. The Guardian had also let Amber to have her own child with her so they girls where both happy. They walked in to the mall and Lex and Ruby kissing was the first thing they saw. Amber got furious but she managed to hide it well.

"Hello Lex." She said with hate in her voice.

"Amber."

"Ruby."

"Hello Trudy." Ruby said and looked at her.

Lex looked at his wife whom he thought he had lost for ever and his new girlfriend whom he had kissed when Amber walked in. He was deep red in his face and he didn't know who he should chose. He loved them both but there was only one that was pregnant with his child. He thought. He was torn between Amber and Ruby. He knew that Amber wasn't going to take him back now that he had been caught with an other girl. Jack had heard Trudy's voice so he had run to them and he kissed Trudy and smiled. He had missed her so. He had never given up hope that she would find her way back.

"Jack." Trudy said and smiled. She had missed him too. She then remembered their mission and looked at Amber. Amber walked to her room and put a very sleepy Solaris in a stroller and walked with it to the café and saw Bray Jr. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey hun. I have missed you so much." Amber said and lifted him up and put him next to Solaris in the stroller and he smiled. He had missed both his sister and his mum. Trudy walked up to Amber and sat down. She knew that they had to get more people over to the Chosen's side before they could finish their plan. That was Trudy and Amber's job. To get more people to join the Chosen.

Amber and Trudy took a stroller each and took their kids for a walk in the city without any of the other Mallrats. They walked to where they knew there would be people. The people that had fled the city two years earlier were back now. Amber walked to the casino and talked to all the people there and she got all of them to join the Chosen. Trudy had walked to one of the other hotel and she had got all the people there to join the Chosen as well. So now the Chosen was of at least two hundred followers. Trudy and Amber left the kids with the Mallrats as they walked with the Chosen followers to the hide out and both of them got rewarded by the Guardian. He sends Trudy and Amber back to the mall and they sat down in the café with their kids smiling. They knew that they were the only ones that were as high ranked as the Guardian himself. The Guardian and the rest of the Chosen marched to the city and took it over without any trouble. He made the mall his and the rest of the Chosen's home. Trudy and Amber shared a room and they loved being queens. Amber was a queen because her son had blood of Zoot in him and she loved her son but it was also because she had a child on the way with the man who made Zoot a God. Trudy was the highest ranked after Brady the Divine Child. Trudy was the Supreme Mother and she just loved it. Amber and Trudy were waiting for the Chosen to take over the mall. Now they had done it then it looked like it did the first time the Chosen took it over. The Mallrats one after one joined the Chosen and the same was with the city. Lex, Ram, Jack, Ruby, Salene, Lottie, Ryan and some of the other tribes wasn't going to join the Chosen so they were treated as slaves to the Supreme Mother, The Divine Child and Guardians women Amber. The Guardian liked Amber and he had taken her to his queen so she was the one with highest rank after the Supreme Mother and the Divine Child.

Trudy was sad over the fact that Jack didn't support him so she to where the slaves where held and she walked in to the room and over to Jack.

"Why don't you join me and the others?"

"You do know that Zoot is dead?"

"He isn't dead. He lives on in his followers." Trudy said and walked out as Jack didn't change his mind. She was furious and wanted him dead but she didn't say that to anyone yet.

Amber was in hers and The Guardian's room and she sat on the bed. She knew that she needed meditate and she needed to get a message from Zoot what to do with the guy that murdered him. She sat there meditating when The Guardian walked in.

"My Queen?"

"Yes." Amber said and looked at him.

"I wondered if you have heard from Zoot what we should do with the mallrats that won't join."

"Let them be at the moment."

"Yes my Queen." The Guardian said and walked out of the room.

Amber sighed and wondered if this was a good idea. She missed her friends. She wanted to get them out of here but she couldn't do it with out the Guardian knowing it. She didn't believe in Zoot or any of that stuff. She just where his Queen so she could make sure that he wouldn't hurt her friends. Trudy was scared of the Guardian and she never did anything to make him mad or do anything to hurt anyone. Amber walked to Trudy's room and took her with her to her own room.

"What is it Amber?"

"I need your help to get the mallrats out of her Trudy."

"How? The Guardian is looking at us all the time."

"I know. But I can do so he only watch me and you can get the mallrats out of here."

"Okay. I'll try." Trudy said and walked out of the room. The Guardian had seen Trudy and Amber talk and wondered what they talked about.

"My Queen what was you and the Supreme Mother talking about?"

"We were talking about my unborn child."

"Okay. So what to do with the prisoners?"

"Let me and the Supreme Mother deal with that."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it."

"And you are not aloud watch. It's the will of Zoot." Amber said as she walked out of the room and to Trudy's room. She and Trudy walked down to the mallrats. Those who had joined did it to get food and nothing else. So Amber and Trudy took the Mallrat prisoners and the Mallrats that had joined the Chosen and Amber took with her both her kids and Trudy took Brady with her. All the Mallrats walked out of the mall through the sewers. When they were out then Amber took them to a building where she knew they would be safe.

"We all have to stay here and plan an attack against the Chosen. We can beat them with the help of the Technos." Amber said and sat down in a sofa with big trouble.

"How are we going to get to the Technos? They left the city as soon as they saw the threat."

"I know how to get a hold of them." Amber said and looked at Jack.

"What?" Jack said and looked from Amber to Trudy. They knew that he had one of the communicators from the Technos and he made sure it worked and then he gave it to Amber.

Ram had fled the city before Amber had got back to the mall and he and his army of Technos was big enough to beat the Chosen. He still had one of the first communicators he had made and he looked at it.

"Ram if you can hear me then please help us. We need your help."

"I can hear you Amber. But what do you need help with than Jack can't handle."

"The Chosen. Please Ram." Amber pleaded to him.

"Fine. We'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you Ram." Amber said and gave the communicator to Jack so he could keep the signal going so Ram would find them.

Jack sat in one of the rooms fixing so that the communicator worked so that Ram and his crew could find them.

Ellie was walking around in the city and she knew that the Chosen was back so she tried to find where the rest of her tribe where hiding. She had seen a very pregnant Amber walk towards a building and Ellie had followed her. When Amber had walked in then the alarm was up and running. So when Ellie got there then the alarm sounded. Lex and Ryan ran over to where the alarm had gone of. They saw it was Ellie and took her inside and re started the alarm. Jack had heard the alarm so he walked out of his room and saw Ellie. He had missed her but now he had Trudy. Trudy looked at Brady whom was asleep in her arms. Trudy loved her daughter and she was going to have an other child with Jack. She was now four month along and Amber is now in the last month. She is supposed to give birth any time now.

Amber was laying on a bed in one of the rooms with pre-labor pains. She didn't tell anyone because she wanted to be alone. She needed to pee so she got up and walked to the toilet. When she was done in there then she walked out and walked over to Trudy to ask her something when her water broke.

"Trudy, my water just broke."

"I can see that. Lex help me get Amber to a bed."

"Why me? Can't you ask someone else?"

"No. I said that you should help me so do as I say please."

"Fine." Lex said and picked Amber up and walked over to one of the rooms and put her on the bed. When he had put her on the bed then he walked out of the room. He didn't want to be in there when she gave birth to his child. He walked over to Ruby and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and with much passion.

"ARGH!"

"Amber its okay. When I tell you to push then push."

"Okay."

"Push."

"ARGH!" Amber screamed from the pain as she pushed.

"I can see the head." Trudy said and smiled.

"You have to push again Amber."

"ARGH!" Amber screamed from the pain as she pushed again.

"The shoulders are out now it is the easy part left." Trudy said as she took a clean towel and put it next to her.

"Amber you have to push one more time and then the baby is out."

"ARGH!" Amber screamed as she pushed again. Now was the baby out and Trudy took the baby and put it in the clean towel and walked to the kitchen and took warm water in the sink and washed of the baby and then put it in a new and clean dry towel and walked back to Amber.

"Amber her is you beautiful baby boy." Trudy said and gave Amber her son.

"Thank you Trudy." Amber said and took her son in her arms and fell asleep with him in his arms. He was crying so loud that Amber couldn't sleep. She looked at him and fed him and then he went to sleep and so did Amber. Trudy walked out from the room and looked at all the fellow mallrats and said: "It's a boy." Since they all had heard Amber scream. Lex smiled as he knew that the baby boy was his and Amber's then he realized that Amber probably wouldn't let him see his own child since he had cheated on her. He looked at Ruby and then he looked towards the room where Amber were.

Trudy walked back in to Amber and sat down on a chair next to her and made sure that she wouldn't become sick.

Lex looked at Ruby and then he walked in to the room and looked at Trudy who looked at him as he walked in.

"I don't think you should be in here if she wakes up and sees you then she might get mad."

"I know Trudy. I just want to see my son."

"I know Lex but wait until she lets you see him."

"Okay." Lex said and walked out from the room and sank down in a sofa in his own thoughts.

Amber woke up and smiled as she looked at her son. She looked around in the room and saw Trudy sitting with Solaris in her lap and Brady and Bray Jr. was on the floor playing.

"Hey Amber."

"Hey Trudy."

"So what are you naming your son too?"

"I think I'll name him Josh. I'm not sure. Do you know if Lex wants to see his son?"

"Of course Lex wants to see his son. Shall I get him?"

"Yes please." Amber said and looked at the kids in the room and then at her newborn child as Trudy left the room.

"Lex you can go in and look at your son." Trudy said and walked in again. Lex followed her.

"Hello Lex. Do you want to see your son then?"

"Yes I would like to see him."

"Okay then come over here." Amber said and sat up in the bed with her baby boy in her arms. She made sure so his face would be seen when Lex came up too her.

"He is perfect. Have you named him yet?"

"I know that he is perfect and I haven't decided what to name him yet."

"Can you name him after me?"

"NO." Amber said and looked at Lex with hatethread in her eyes.

"Please Amber."

"No I will not name my son after you Lex." Amber said and got mad. Lex could see that so he left her alone with Trudy and the other kids.

"Amber what are you going to name your son?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I know I'll name him Martin."

"Yeah that sounds good Amber. I like it."

"I knew you would Trudy."

"I'll take the kids and let you and Martin to be alone." Trudy said and took Bray Jr.'s hand in her free hand and Brady walked next to Bray Jr. and she had Solaris in her arms.

Amber smiled and looked down at Martin. Her little son. Now she had a son who is three, a daughter who is one and a newborn baby boy. She smiled. She was happy all she needed now was Lex.

Lex saw Trudy come out from the room with all the kids and she took Brady and Bray Jr. to the play pen and them staid in there. She took Solaris to a cradle and put her down. Solaris fell asleep directly and Brady and Bray Jr. fell asleep on the floor in the play pen. Lex looks at Ruby and then towards the room where Amber is. He's torn between the mother of his child and Ruby. He doesn't know what to do. He walks out to the docks at the house and pace back and forth thinking of whom he should chose. Lex wanted Amber but he also wanted Ruby so he had trouble choosing. If he chose Amber then it was a big chance since she was mad at him and if he chose Ruby then he would never see Amber or his child again.

Amber had fallen asleep again. She was asleep with Martin in her arms. He was asleep as well and he didn't cry but when he cried then he really cried. He was a lot like his father in that way. He didn't stop whine until he got his way and Lex is the same way.

Lex walked back inside and sat down outside the door to the room where Amber was sleeping. He looked through it and looked at Amber and his son. Then he looked over to Ruby and sighed. He decided to chose Ruby. He walked over to her and kissed her. He didn't care if the others saw him. He wanted to be with Ruby so he was with her.

Jack walked over to Trudy and kissed her. He had missed her so much when she had been with the Chosen. He didn't know if he would have wanted to live if she hadn't freed them.

"Jack I love you. You were the one thing that made me not to believe in the Guardian again."

"Trudy I love you too and I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"You will never lose me. I love you too much." Trudy said and kissed Jack. Trudy heard the alarm go off and she looked around. She walked over to where the kids were. She and Jack kept an eye on the kids as Lex, Ryan and Slade walked down to see that it was.

"Well hello Ram."

"Hello Lex."

"Are going to stand there or go inside with your troops?"

"I think I'll walk inside." Ram said and walked inside. He took his whole armé inside.

"Okay then. Follow me."

"I will." Ram said and followed Lex and the other guys as they walked in to the building.

Amber had woken up by the alarm and so had Martin so he was crying so he was heard by Ram and he wasn't near the room yet.

"Whose baby is it that's crying?"

"Amber's." Lex said as they got up to where the tribe had gathered. Now all the Mallrats and all the Technos where in the same place. Amber sat up in the bed and held Martin close to her as she got up from the bed. She had on clean clothes so she walked out of the room and saw Ram. She was still trying to get Martin to be quiet.

"Hey Ram. Finally."

"Hello Amber and who is that little kid who is screaming so loud that it can be heard from the outside?"

"This is my son Martin." Amber said and smiled. She was proud over her son and she had got him to fall asleep again.

"He is cute. Well what do you guys need help with?"

"We need help with defeating the Chosen. They only have sticks as weapons and you have the stun guns so we would easily beat them with the stun guns. So I wonderd if you couls help os defet them."

"Okay I will." Ram said and looked at his army of Mallrats and Technos.

Lex sat down with Ruby but she got up and ran to the toilet. Trudy saw Ruby run to the toilet and she figured out directly that she was pregnant. Trudy looked at Jack and kissed him. Jack had his hand on her tummy that had grown a bit and he could feel the baby kick. He smiled. He was happy that he was going to have a child with the girl he loved. Trudy smiled as she felt the baby kick. The baby kicked on the blatter so she got up and hurried to one of the other toilets and sat down and peed. When she was done then she walked out again and she walked back to Jack. Who was sitting with Solaris in his lap since she had started to cry.

Amber sat with Martin in her lap as she and Ram made the plans of how they were going to defeat the Chosen. "They are in the mall and they have guards every where. The Guardian must me furious now since he lost his preisous Queen and the Divine Child and her mother. So he will have guards all over the city to try and find us."

"I know. Look at this. The cameras all over the city is still working so we can see if the Guardian leaves the mall."

"Good. Is he in the mall still?"

"Yes. One of my guys would have told me if he had left. Oh and Amber you need to try and keep Martin quiet or the Chosen will find us. He has big luonges."

"I know. He has that from his father."

"Who is the father if I may ask?"

"It's Lex."

"Lex?"

"Yes Lex. Okay I married him after I lost Mega and Bray. I have lost every guy I ever loved." Amber said and sighed as she held Martin in her arms and walked over to Trudy and her other kids. Ram was in shock for a while but then he walked over to Amber and knocked on her shoulder and she jumped and turned around. "Don't scare me like that Ram." Amber snapped as she walked back to the other room with Ram so they could continue to work on the plan.

"Okay so how are we going to over throw the Guardian?"

"Well we need to get him out from the mall and I know how to do that. We'll need all of the Mallrats that are old enough to fight and all the Tehcnos so we can beat the crap out of The Guardian and his followers. You and your guys will have to shoot the Chosen with your stun guns and we Mallrats will attack with sticks okay?"

"Okay I got it. When are we doing this?"

"It have to wait until I can come and that will take a while since this mister needs me."

"Okay so we have to wait almost a year?"

"No I know how we can do it. The Guardian would never hurt his Queen or her childern and he would never hurt The Divine Child or her mother so I and Trudy will take our kids and be the bait and lie to him and say that we got kidnapped by the rebels and then he will come out to get us and then you guys shoot at the guards with your stun guns. It will work I know it." Amber said and smiled as she rocked Martin back and forth so he wouldn't cry.

"Okay. Good when do we do it?"

"When I have talked to Trudy and Jack."

"Okay. I'll wait." Ram said and walked out of the room.

Amber walked over to Trudy and Jack and gave them a sign to follow her.

"Guys I have made up a plan with Ram and this is how it's going to happen." Amber said and told them everything she and Ram had agreed on.

"Okay are you sure this is the right way Amber?"

"Yes I am Jack. I and Trudy will be fine Jack. We have to do it tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'll go and let Ram now." Amber said and walked over to Ram and gave him the heads up that they were doing it tomorrow.

The next day

Amber put Solaris and Bray Jr in a stroller and she put Martin in a babycarrier and put him on her chest. Trudy took an other stroller and put Brady in it. They walked out and walked over towards the mall. They made sure to not let any of the guards that were patroling see them until they got to the park. Ram and the Technos and the rest of the Mallrats followed the girls and their kids as they walked. They staid hidden from the guards as well. Now they could only wait for the Guardian to get word of the girls. A guard that was patroling saw the gilrs and hurried back to the Guardian and told him about where the girls were. He followed the guard and took his Lt with him and the rest of the guards in the mall. Then he walked out to the park and hurried over to the girls.

"We got kidnapped by the rebels." Amber said and cried as she said it. Trudy cried to but she was quiet. Then she said "I hope you forgive us Guardian." And that was the signal for the others to come out.

"Of course I forgive you two but I will hunt down the rebels and kill them." The Guardian said without noticing that Trudy had given the signal that made his guards back up around the girls and the Guardian.

The rebels were moving towards the group of guards that surounded the Guardian and the girls and their kids. Ram did his signal that made all the Technos fire their stun guns. At the same time the Mallrats ran in among the guards and started to fight. Ram had by "accident" left his stun gun on kill and he had by "accident" killed Ruby. He had never liked her so he shoot her and all of the others just thought she passed out so they continued to fight. Then Ram changed the stun gun back to stun. They weren't going to kill anyone not even the Guardian himself. Amber had got up on her feet's and she grabbed him from behind and she was holding him pinned with the help from one of the guards sticks. All the Chosen were now stunned and tied up and they brought them to a big warehouse and looked them up and took the Guardian and looked him in a the cage. Amber took the stroller and picked up Martin from between his siblings and put on the baby carrier again. So she and Trudy started to walk to the mall and then they saw that Ruby was down and Amber walked over to her and took her pulse but couldn't find one. "Trudy she is dead."

"What? Lex is going to be furious."

"Why?"

"Because he loved her."

"Oh." Amber said as she continued to walk and after a while she saw Salene sitting on the ground next to May whom was bearly breathing. Amber walked over to Salene and then she saw Slade. "Slade." She called out and he walked over to them and he picked May up and they hurried in to the mall and put her on a bed. Salene sat with May and she was hoping that she would be fine.

The other Mallrats was on their way back to the mall. Ebony had gone to fetch Gel, Sammy, Lottie and Darryl. All of the Mallrats and the Technos entered the mall and sat down in the stairs wait for their leaders to speak.

"Okay. We are going to the powerstation and that will be our HQ from now on." Ram said and walked out with all his Technos after him.

"And we are moving back home." Amber said and smiled. She then remembered Ruby who was laying out on the street dead. "Lex you knew that people could get killed in this battle and Ruby was one of those who died and it looks like May will die too." Amber said and walked to her room and put down Solaris in the cradle and she put Martin in an other cradle and she put Bray Jr in his bed. All the kids had fallen asleep so Amber could talk to her friends without have to worry about her kids. Trudy had walked to her room and she put Brady in her bed and she fell asleep directly. Trudy walked back to Jack and kissed him as she smiled. Everybody walked to thier room and tore down the decorations that the Chosen had put up and they moved back to their old rooms.

Lex ran out on the streets and found Ruby laying there and he shouted he didn't want to lose her just like he had lost Zandra, Siva and Tai San. He picked her up and realized that he would have to burry one more. Lex cried as he walked to where he had burried Tai San and he burried Ruby next to her. He was devastated when he got back to the mall and he started to drink. Even though the city had been dried out of alcoholic he knew where to find it. He took it and drank a whole bottle of wine.

Salene looked at May and hoped that she would get better. May had got beaten half to death when she had stopped a guard from attacking Salene. She had two broken ribs and her left eye was swollen shut so she couldn't see. Her arm was broken so she was in a lot of pain. She couldn't move and as soon she tried to move then she shouted out of pain. Amber had been able to get palster from Ram so she plastered May's arm so it would heal properly.

"She will be fine Salene. She can already breath better. You'll see that she'll be fine." Amber said and walked out from the room and to her own since Martin was screaming.

"It's okay sweetie. Mommy is here." Amber said and picked up her son and rocked him back and forth. He didn't want to stop scream so Amber sat down on the bed and fed him instead and then he got quiet. She was having truoble with getting Martin to sleep again so she had to walk around with him in her arms. She had noticed that Lex was drunk so she made sure to stay away from him.

Lex was so depressed that he didn't eat he just drank. He was drunk most of the day and even during the night. It was hard to be around Lex since he was worse then ever. He was hitting on every girl in the mall and he even tried to force himself on Amber but she slapt him in the face and pushed him out of her room.

Amber walked over to Trudy's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes."

"Hey. We need to do something about Lex. He is in the way and is forcing himself on the girls. We need to get him out of here."

"I know but how?"

"I think I know. We'll need Slade."

"Okay." Trudy said as they walked over to Slade's room.

"Slade can you help us toss Lex out of here?"

"Yeah sure." Slade said and walked to Lex's room and grabbed his bag and put his clothes in it and then he grabed Lex and tossed him out from the mall with his bag.

"Don't come back until you are souber and are planing on staying souber." Slade said and walked in again.

It had gone a week since they defeated the Chosen and May was fine now except that her brusies was showing now. Salene was happy and was with May all the time. They were talking playing games and having fun.

Lex had spent the whole week on the street not being able to get his hands on anything to drink with alcohol in it so he gave it up and now he is souber and on his way back to the mall. He made his way to the mall and walked in. He didn't expect a warm welcome but still he was happy to be home. The alarm went off as soon as he walked in.

Amber hurried down to the sewers and saw that it was just old, ugly and smelly Lex returning.

"Why are you back?"

"What am I not welcome in my own home. Not even when I'm souber?"

"Are you souber?"

"Yes I am and I'm staying that way." Lex said and walked to his room.

Amber just shook her head and walked back to her room to her kids. Martin was awake and he was looking at the ceiling. Amber walked over to him and smiled as she picked him up. She loved to look at her son. She loved to look at all her kids. She loved Martin the most some how. She didn't know why it just was like that.

Lex sat in his room thinking of Amber. _I wonder if she has forgiven me yet? Only one way to find out. I have to ask._ Lex thought and walked out of his room and to Amber's. He knocked on the door and waited for her answer.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Lex."

"Come in."

"Thank you." Lex said as he walked in.

"Have you forgiven me yet for the whole Ruby thing?"

"Yes. I have. Lex I love you and I have always loved you. I loved you from the first time I saw you in the park where I met you Ryan, Zandra, Paul, Patsy, Cloe, Salene and Bob for the first time." Amber said and walked over to him and kissed him after she had put down Martin in his cradle.

"You did?"

"Yes I did. I wouldn't joke or lie about something like that."

"Amber I've loved you too since the first time we met. I'm sorry for all the times I've been a jerk to you. But we had others in our lives before we could get it togheter. I had Zandra, Tai San and Siva."

"Yeah and I had Bray, Jay and Mega. Then we got together." Amber said and kissed him again.

"I know but now we have each other."

"I know. I wish we had been true to our feelings alot sooner. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well that is not entiarly true. You maybe wouldn't have had three kids with different fathers but the Chosen times two and the Technos and all of the other stuff would have happened any way." Lex said and kissed her again.

"I know. Let's stop talking about that and go to bed."

"Yeah let's." Lex said and took Amber's hand and they walked in to thier room.

A year later

Bray Jr., Brady, Solaris, Martin and Dal is in the room that Trudy and Amber changed to a play room for the kids. Martin and Dal was still too young to play with the other three so they were in a play pen sleeping. Brady was doing Solaris hair and Bray Jr. was playing with a toy.

Trudy was in her room getting ready for the wedding between her and Jack. She couldn't wait until the were married. She had waited a long time for him to ask her to marry him and when he finally did then she said yes and kissed him. So they were getting married now. Trudy was getting in to her wedding dress. It looks like this .uk/bridal_ and she wears this crown and these shoes to it .uk/bridal_images/embroidered_wedding_. Amber smiled as she saw her best friend in the wedding dress. Amber had her old wedding dress on but she had altered it. She had made it shorter. She was happy that Trudy was getting married. Since Amber still was married to Lex.

Jack was in his room getting dressed as well. He couldn't wait for much longer. He wanted to get married with Trudy now. He was so happy. He walked down to the fountain and stood there waiting for Trudy. Lex walked with Jack and was his best man even though he had been an ass to him.

Ellie was on her way back to the mall and when she got there she saw posters about Trudy and Jack's wedding. She got mad and hurried there. When she got there then she knew that she had to hide Dex some where. He was one and a half year so he would most likely try and get away. She found an old cradle in the sewers and put him in it. Then she waited for the wedding to start. So she could do her job. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to do as she was told.

Salene was marrying Jack and Trudy so she smiled as Trudy walked down the stairs in her wedding dress. Trudy and Jack was now standing in front of Salene. They had Lex and Amber behind them. The kids where in the play room asleep. So they didn't have to worry about that.

"We are gathered here today in front of friends and family to marry Jack and Trudy. They are going to say there own wouws."

"Jack I have loved you since the first day we met six years ago. I don't know if I would have survived if it weren't for you and Dal and I will always be with you. Through sickness and in healt until deat do us apart."

"Trudy I have loved you since the first day we saw each other six years ago. You were pregnant and you came with Bray and I thought you two were an item but then I saw that you weren't and now we are here. I love you Trudy and I will care for you through sickness and in healt until death do us apart."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Salene said and smiled as Jack grabbed Trudy and kissed her.

At the same time had Ellie sneaked in to the play room and picked up the sleeping Brady and walked out to the sewers and then she picked up Dex and she took both of them and sneaked out from the mall and to where her boss had told her to go. She waited there for him and waited. She sat down on a bench and looked around. Then she finally saw him.

"Finally. Where have you been?"

"I have been taking care of business. Let's leave before they see that Brady isn't there." He said and led Ellie to a boat and they took the boat and got out on the open water.

Trudy walked in to the play room to pick up Dal and Brady. She couldn't find Brady anywhere. She was starting to freak out.

"BRADY!" She shouted as she looked around the room.

"Where is Brady? Brady come out mommy needs to see that you are here." Trudy said and started to turn the room upside down.

"Trudy calm down. She is in her. She can't get out without help." Amber said and put her arms around her friend. Trudy started to cry as Jack looked for Brady but couldn't find her. The only ones that were in the play room were Dal, Martin, Solaris and Bray Jr.

"I'm sorry Trudy she isn't in there."

"NOOOOOOO!" Trudy shouted and started to cry even more. She picked up Dal and ran up to the roof and sat down crying. She didn't want to live if she couldn't have her daughter. But then she looked down at her son and knew that she couldn't jump. Then he would be without a mom and Brady would be without both her parents when she got back.

Jack sighed and let her be. He knew that she needed to be alone now. He hoped that she would come down and come to him and say what the problem is.

Amber and Lex picked up Solaris and Martin and Bray Jr. walked next to them as they walked to their room.

Ellie sat on the boat with Brady next to her and Dex in her lap.

"Ellie I want my mommy."

"I know sweaty but we can't do anything about that. She is up in heaven now so there is no one for you there in the mall." Ellie said and looked at Brady as she started to really cry loud.

"Can you please keep her quiet?"

"No I can't she want Trudy and she is dead."

"I know. Well give me Dex and you take Brady in your arms."

"Fine." Ellie said and walked over to the guy and gave him Dex and then she picked Brady up and sang to her so she fell asleep.

"Luke?"

"Yeah Ellie?"

"Why do we have to be her out on the sea? It makes me sea sick." Ellie said and turned around and threw up.

"Because otherwise we won't reach the island."

"Okay. I forgot where we are going." Ellie said and continued to sing for Brady.

Trudy had binoculars and she could see to the sea. She saw a boat with people in that was heading towards an island. She could see a blue haired boy and Ellie with a kid in her lap. She knew that Ellie had Brady. She ran downstairs shouting. "I KNOW WHO HAS BRADY AND I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE GOING!"

"Calm down Trudy." Lex shouted to her as she was running towards the café.

"I know who has Brady and where they are going. Hurry up. We need to get hold of a boat."

"What are you on about Trudy?"

"Ellie and Luke have Brady and they are on the way to an island some where so we need a boat and fast."

"Okay. EVERYBODY GET TO THE CAFÉ NOW!" Amber shouted and everybody showed up a minute later.

"Okay guys. We are leaving the mall to find a new place to live in and we are leaving because we have to find Brady. So everybody pack all you can carry and then you get down to the docks." Amber said and everybody packed and walked to the docks. When they got there then May had fixed a boat end all the mallrats got on the boat. They went the way Trudy told them and they set their course towards an island where they never had been.

Ellie and Luke walked on to the island and to their base that was located in the center of the island. There were a lot of people on the island since it was a Chosen work camp island. All the prisoners on the island are now Zoot followers and this tribe calls themselves the Believers. The tribe became really happy when Ellie and Luke came back with Brady. She was the one they worshiped and she needed to be taken care of.

Trudy had by mistake taken the Mallrats to the wrong island so they got of the boat and started a new life in the small town they found. The town looked a lot like Liberty and they liked it there so they made an old saloon to their new home.

THE END 


End file.
